peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nile
Nile is an American technical Death Metal band formed in 1993 by Karl Sanders (guitar, vocals), Chief Spires (bass, vocals), and Pete Hammoura (drums). They have always had interest in Ancient Egyptian history and culture; thus they combined that interest with Death Metal.The majority of Nile's music is written by vocalist/guitarist Karl Sanders. It combines traditional and technical death metal. Nile's music is also characterized by its extreme complexity and speed – for which the band has received acknowledgment from many music fans and journalists – and its extremely "heavy" riffing, due to Nile's guitar and bass tunings, which are normally Dropped A tuning. Links To Peel Peel regularly played Nile's material since their debut album in 1998 and wanted them to do a session for his show in 1999. Unfortunately for Peel, it was one of the Sessions That Never Happened. The reason was that the band demanded the BBC offer a free parking space for the group's tour bus outside Maida Vale. Unfortunately the BBC couldn't guarantee a traffic warden free zone outside the studio, so it never came about. Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) 1998 *02 June 1998: Serpent Headed Mask (CD - Amongst The Catacombs Of Nephren-Ka) Relapse *03 June 1998: Barra Edinazzu (CD - Amongst The Catacombs Of Nephren-Ka) Relapse *10 June 1998: The Howling Of The Jinn (CD: Amongst The Catacombs Of Nephren Ka) Relapse *18 June 1998: Smashing The Antiu (CD - Amongst The Catacombs Of Nephren-Ka) Relapse *24 June 1998 (BFBS): 'Stones Of Sorrow (CD-Amongst The Catacombs Of Nephren-Ka)' (Relapse) *June 1998 (FSK): Smashing The Antiu (CD - Amongst The Catacombs Of Nephren-Ka) Relapse *01 July 1998 (BFBS): Smashing The Antiu (CD-Amongst The Catacombs Of Nephren-Ka)' (Relapse) (JP: 'I look very much forward to the day when the archaeologists, perhaps my son will be one of them, now that he's got a degree in archaeology (not quite sure what use that's going to be to the boy, but nevertheless), perhaps one of these days he'll be the man who uncovers like some kind of tomb paintings somewhere on which there are a bunch of lads playing air guitar. But until then, I remain skeptical.') *20 October 1998: Serpent Headed Mask (v/a LP - Contaminated: Relapse Records Sampler 1999) Relapse (JP: “We haven’t got a date for when they Nile are actually going to do the session but sometime in December is the best that we can do, so it’ll probably go out – it’ll be jolly nice for Christmas. Perhaps they’ll do some Christmas songs for us.”) 1999 *18 November 1999: 'Serpent Headed Mask (Compilation CD-Contaminated: Relapse Records Sampler 1999)' (Relapse) (JP: 'We'll continue trying to get them to do a session if they ever come to the Greater Europe because we rather like them, particularly when they sing in whatever ancient language it is, they believe they sing in and I do like the idea of that. I wish there was more of it.') 2000 *02 August 2000: Ramses Bringer Of War (CD - Amongst The Catacombs Of Nephren-Ka) Relapse *12 September 2000: Defiling The Gates Of Ishtar (LP: Black Seeds Of Vengeance) Relapse *21 September 2000 (Radio Eins): Defiling The Gates Of Ishtar (LP: Black Seeds Of Vengeance) Relapse *21 September 2000: Chapter For Transforming Into A Snake (CD: Black Seeds of Vengeance) Relapse *26 September 2000: Nas Akhu Khan She En Asbiu (LP - Black Seeds Of Vengeance) Relapse *28 September 2000 (Radio Eins): Chapter For Transforming Into A Snake (CD: Black Seeds of Vengeance) Relapse *04 October 2000: The Nameless City Of The Accursed (LP - Black Seeds Of Vengeance) Relapse *10 October 2000: Khetti Satha Shemsu (LP: Black Seeds Of Vengeance) Relapse Records *19 October 2000 (Radio Eins): Khetti Satha Shemsu (LP - Black Seeds Of Vengeance) Relapse 2001 *09 January 2001: Barra Edinazzu (LP - Amongst The Catacombs of Nephren-Ka) Relapse *10 January 2001: Pestilence & Iniquity (CD: Amongst The Catacombs of Nephren Ka) Relapse *16 January 2001: Nas Akhu Khan She En Asbiu (LP - Black Seeds Of Vengeance) Relapse *14 March 2001: The Black Hand Of Set (LP - In The Beginning) Relapse *15 March 2001: The Howling Of The Jinn (LP - Amongst The Catacombs Of Nephren-Ka) Relapse *22 March 2001 (Radio Eins): Ramses, Bringer Of War (CD-In The Beginning) (Relapse) 2002 *03 September 2002: Execration Text (2xLP-In Their Darkened Shrines)' (Relapse) *10 September 2002: Kheftiu Asar Butchiu (LP- In Their Darkened Shrines)' (Relapse) *18 September 2002: 'Churning The Maelstrom (LP - In their Darkened Shrines)' (Relapse) *02 October 2002: Wind Of Horus (LP - In Their Darkened Shrines)' (Relapse) *10 October 2002 (Radio Eins): Destruction Of The Temple Of The Enemies Of Ra (album - In Their Darkened Shrines) Relapse External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists